Counter Strike:Worldwide Danger
by Courage and Faith
Summary: The Dark Dragon, Jake Long's strongest rival, is back and plans to conquer the World with his "slaves", and only an independent, eccentric and daring tactical group can stop this menace: the X-S.W.A.T.!
1. The Seed of Evil

**Note:**

I do not own the famous characters that could appear in this story. They are copyrighted by their respective owners.

**Prologue:**

How all this craziness begun ? Well, all started in a fight between Jake Long and The Dark Dragon, a mouth ago...

1 – Seed of Evil

A hot fight between The American and his big arch-enemy, The Dark Dragon happens. Rose watches the battle from close, very close...

"- You won´t win this fight so easy, guy!" - Jake says, with an angry face. He´s wounded, with scratches and burns around his body...

"- Are you sure, dragon boy ? I´m more powerful than your eyes can see!" - The Dark Dragon replies, smiling to Jake. He´s so wounded as Jake, but sure of his victory.

The American Dragon turns to Rose and says, with a worried face:

"- Get out of here, Rose! I don´t want that you got hurt..."

She replies, smiling to him:

"- Don´t worry about me, Jake. I want to fight with you."

He replies, smiling back to her:

"- If you say so... Ok, let´s go!"

Then, Jake and Rose, the Hunter girl, go at Dark Dragon´s direction and the fight restarts! During the battle, Rose is seriously wounded by one of Dark Dragon´s attacks! Jake runs to help her, which fainted with the attack.

"- Rose!", He shouts.

The Dark Dragon does an evil laugh and says:

"- Saw what I said, dragon boy ? You can´t defeat me, even your little girlfriend felt in front of my incredible power!"

He does another evil laugh at follow. Jake carries Rose until a secure place. Her vest is burned in several places. He says, with a sad face:

"- Rose, I´ll win this fight...for you."

He turns to The Dark Dragon and says, very angry:

"- This fight isn´t over, guy! I´ll win It, you´ll see!"

The battle restarts, and Jake uses his attacks and agility to defeat his rival. He avoids Dark Dragon´s attacks and does incredible counter-attacks! After few minutes, Jake defeats his enemy, which falls in the ground!

Jake says, smiling, with a serious face:

- And now, who rules, guy ?!

The Dark Dragon replies, weak:

- I...I...didn´t l-lost, dr-dragon... boy...

Jake´s Grandpa and Fu Dog arrives. Jake turns to them, and says:

- Hey guys, it´s all f...

But, suddenly, he stays paralyzed!

Jake´s Grandpa says, starting to get worried:

- Jake, what´s happening ?

He replies, frightned:

- I... I can´t move!!

Then, The Dark Dragon does an evil laugh and says:

"- Never turns away from your opponent, silly dragon! Now, your body is my body, your soul is my soul!"

Then, He goes at Jake´s direction...

"- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" - Jake shouts in pain: The Dark Dragon takes possession from his body!

Jake´s Grandpa and Fu-Dog stay frightened with the scene. Rose awakens. She examines Jake and notice of he is different from before. She asks:

- Jake, are you fine ?

He replies, with an evil face:

"- Better, impossible... Darling... GRRRRRRR!"

Jake now has an appearance similar to Dark Dragon!

Rose takes a fright and says:

"- J-J-Jake, what happened to you ?"

The American Dragon, now possessed by The Dark Dragon, will attack Rose with a Fire Punch, but, Jake´s Grandpa pulls her away from the danger, but, he is hit by Jake! The attack damages him seriously!

Jake, or better saying, The Dark Dragon, walks in his direction, and says:

"- Your fool! Now I´ll kill you... with my own hands!"

Then, the possessed American Dragon hold his Grandpa´s throat, and at follow, he tears him in two, using his own hands! Blood and guts spit by all sides, and in the end, he eats him!

Fu-dog and Rose, wet of blood, stay shocked and frightened with the scene! Tears roll by their faces.

Jake does an evil laugh, and says:

"- And this will happen to everyone who wants to stop me. I´ll let your twos live and testify my ascension."

He does another evil laugh and flew away... Rose hugs Fu-dog, and they stay crying, copiously...


	2. The Recruitment

2 – The Recruitment

A mouth ago, Fu-dog told this story to the ex-S.C.A.T. members Jean-Luc Cougar and Lisa Roberts. He still cries when he remembers from this happening. S.C.A.T. was a tactical anti-terrorism group who fought against the "Crying Lions" during the "Operation Winback", but only Jean, Lisa and Keith survived...

Rose says, crying:

"- But (sob), please, (sob), don´t kill Jake... (sob) He´s (sob, sob) being possessed by the (sob, sob) Dark Dragon."

She, Fu-Dog, Jean and Lisa are at a building from the new Anti-Terrorism group, created by the American president called "X-S.W.A.T.", which are their new residence...

Jean and Lisa were living a normal life after the "Operation Winback", which happened nine years ago: they married and go live in Spain, trying to forget the past. Until today, they don´t know where is Keith Birdy, which was the mostly young member from S.C.A.T., specialist in medicine.

Now, Jean and Lisa are called again, now to detain another Terrorist group, worst than the "Crying Lions": the "Sons of the Chaos", leaded by a possessed Jacob Luke Long, The "American Dragon Jake Long", and Shadow the Hedgehog, which entered in this group for unknown reasons.

The Dark Dragon already recruited some persons to his new group. Here is the formation of the Terrorist group "Sons of the Chaos":

- Jacob Luke Long, The "American Dragon Jake Long" - 1/2/3

- Shadow, the Hedgehog – 2

- Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke, The Terminator – 2/5

- Dr. Drakken – 1/3/4

- Gex – 2/3

- Ultimoose – 1/2/3/5

- Alexander Paine – 1/3

- Dan Phantom – 1/2

- Vladimir "Vlad" Masters – 1/2/3

- The Terminator CG-101 - 2

- Baltimore – 1/2/3

- Chip – 1/2/3/5

- Shrek – 1/3/5

- Robot Raptor – 2

- Madam Rouge – 1/2/3

- Bart Simpson – 1/2/3/5

- Mandy – 2/3

- Virginia – 1/2/3/5

- Saranoia – 1/2

- Yuck – 2/3

- Jean Claude – 1/2/5

- Juniper Lee – 2/5

- Spongebob Squarepants – 3/5

- Patrick Star – 3/5

Reasons for had joined:

1 – Evil purposes, including World domination;

2 – Personal / unknown purposes;

3 – Money/ Richnesses/ Power;

4 – Forced to enter;

5 – Fun and games!

But Jean and Lisa already have recruited personal for X-S.W.A.T. too, and with permission from the American president. By phone, e-mail, SMS, letter and even personally, Jean and Lisa recruited experienced and courageous soldiers disposed to defeat the new worldwide threat. Some decided to join X-S.W.A.T. by themselves. Here is the new Anti-Terrorism group:

- Jean-Luc Cougar - Leader;

- Lisa Roberts - Vice-leader;

- Ryu Saeba **X**;

- Kaori Makimura** X**;

- "The Punisher" Frank Castle** X**;

- John McClane** X**;

- Jack Bauer **X**;

- Daniel "Danny" Fentom a.k.a. "Danny Phantom"** X**;

- Benjamin Tennyson a.k.a. "Ben 10" **X**;

- Eiyan Kaburagi;

- Jimmy B.;

- Okuni Dohan;

- Shego **X**;

- Axel Way;

- Rachel Williams;

- Carl Friedrick Schneider;

- José Roberto;

- Ryan Takeshi;

- Raul Mendez;

- Mark Wayne;

- Leon Sylvester.

Members marked with **"X" **entered in X-S.W.A.T. by themselves.

Lisa says:

"- We need more two persons Jean, so..."

She´s interrupted by someone knocking in the door.

Jean says: "- Enter."

Who enter by the door are...

"- Hey guys, let´s surf of what ? - Max says, smiling."

Sam replies:

"- We´re not here to surf, little pal, but for save our beloved planet called Earth."

Max replies:

"- Oh, what boring, because... We do this everyday, Sam..."

Sam replies, starting to get serious:

"- But at this time will be different, Max: we´re dealing with unscrupulous and harmful enemies, disposed to kill and die! We must detain them, before they could annihilate all the living beings..."

Max replies, looking to Sam with a bored face:

"- You´re anxious to start, not, Sam ?"

Jean says, smiling to they:

"- Looks like of our two remaining men arrived. Welcome to X-S.W.A.T., Freelance Policemen. Your Commissioner called to us recommending you two, but don´t worry: this won´t be a "boring" mission.I´m sure..."

Max says, smiling:

"- Alright, so, when we´ll start to kick some Terrorists asses ?"

Lisa replies:

"- Now, but first, we need to have a reunion to discuss about our first mission."

Max replies:

"- Tee hee, this is starting to get cool..."


	3. The First Mission

3 – The First Mission

At the Conference Room, all the Counter-Terrorists watch by a wide TV the Terrorists coming near from New York.

- Damn It! They´ll attack our city! - Max says, surprised and angry.

- We must stop they before they eat all the ice cream sandwiches! - Sam says, with a serious face.

Jean explains about the mission:

"- All right, this is our first mission, people: we must avoid of the Terrorists explode the houses and kill innocent people. Their objective is to change the city in a Terrorist base. We must detain them before this new "base" stays operational."

When Lisa explains about the strategy:

"- We´ll count with help from the American Army and Marines, S.W.A.T. and C.T.U., from which Jack Bauer came, so, our unique mission is detain them, when the other forces rescue the inhabitants and lead them to a secure place."

"- Then, were´s our weapons, lady ?" - Sam asks.

Lisa replies, smiling: "- Just follow me, guys."

All follow her, which leads them to an elevator. They go down two floors, and they stop in a dark and secret floor. Lisa turns on the lights and all stay surprised with the huge options of weapons: since knives until explosive weapons, like Rocket Launchers.

"- Sam, we need a place like this in our office! This is **THE** Heavens!!" - Exclaimed Max.

"- There are cool weapons here. This MP5000 looks awesome." - Ryan said.

"- I liked from this Striker 12 and this FN FAL C1. Combines with me." - McClane says.

"- This weapons are only **MINE**!" - Sam shouts, while holding a FN P90 and a M4A1 with SOPMOD.

"- I need an USP, grenades, a M4A1, a body armor...(starts to get frustrated) Damn It, I´m confused for see a lot of awesome around me... My eyes are bleeding!!" - Max says, moved...

Sam replies, moved too:

"- Mine are bleeding too, l-little pal, (glup)... We m-m-m-must choose o-our weapons with...(glup) wisdom, so, l-let´s choose our weapons with...(glup) caution..."

But, the "Freelancer Policemen" start a "fight" between them for who has the most cool weapons... All stay staring to them...

Jean says, smiling:

"- You two can use more than two weapons, Freelancer Policemen."

The two replies, in the same time: "- Awesome!"

Sam says:

"- Hmmm... Ok, now I know from what I really need. Do you too, little friend ?"

Max replies:

"- Me too, Sammy!"

Sam replies, calmly:

"- Call me from "Sammy" again and I´ll have to test my new weapons in you, my little friend Max."

John McClane says:

"- I would not like to see this guy passing by a bad day..."

Ryu comments, smiling: "- Me, neither."

Kaori concludes: "- Poor Terrorists..."

Max laughs...

Then, Sam stays with the following weapons:

- FN P90 and Colt M4A1 with SOPMOD( Special Operations Peculiar Modification ) as primary weapons;

- Five-Seven and Desert Eagle as secondary weapons;

- A strong Body Armor, 4 HEs, 2 Hand Grenades(HGs).

And Max stays with these weapons:

- Colt M4A1 with SOPMOD as primary weapon;

- USP and Desert Eagle;

- A strong Body Armor, 6 Hand Grenades;

The others staid with the following weapons:

Jean-Luc:

- Colt M4A1 with SOPMOD(Special Operations Peculiar Modification);

- Desert Eagle;

- 2 HEs, 2 Flash Bangs(FB), 2 Smoke Grenades(SGs).

- Body Armor.

Lisa Roberts:

- FN FAL C1;

- P228;

- 2 HEs, 2 Flash Bangs(FB), 2 Smoke Grenades(SGs).

- Body Armor.

Ryu Saeba:

- 2X Colt Python;

- H&K G36;

- 4 Hand Grenades.

- Body Armor.

Kaori Makimura:

- H&K G36;

- Five-Seven;

- 1 HE, 1 FB, 1 SG, 1 FG;

- Body Armor.

Jack Bauer:

- M4A1 with SOPMOD;

- 2X USP Elite;

- 2 HEs, 2 HGs.

- Body Armor.

John McClane:

- AK-47;

- USP Elite;

- P228;

- 4 HGs;

- Body Armor.

José Roberto:

- M4A1;

- AK-47;

- D. Eagle;

- 3 HEs, 3 FBs;

- Body Armor.

The Punisher:

- M4A1 with SOPMOD;

- 2 D. Eagles;

- 2 HEs, 2 FBs, 2 SGs, 2 FGs, 4 HGs;

- Body Armor;

- 2 Knives.

Carl Schneider:

- FN P90;

- 2 Striker 12;

- Colt M1911;

- 4 HGs;

- Body Armor.

Mark Wayne:

- SG 552;

- Dual USP Elites;

- 2 HEs, 2 Fbs.

- Body Armor;

- Knife.

Shego:

- M4A1.

Axel Way:

- SG 552 Commando;

- Dual D. Eagle;

- 2 HEs, 4 FBs, 1 HG;

- Body Armor.

Rachel Williams:

- Dual SG 552 Commando;

- 6 HGs.

- Body Armor.

Leon Sylvester:

- Famas;

- XM1014;

- Dual Elite;

- 4 HEs.

- Body Armor.

Raul Mendez:

- H&K G36;

- P228;

- 2 HEs, 2FBs;

- Body Armor.

Ryan Takeshi:

- Dual MP5000;

- Five-Seven;

- 2 HEs, 2 Flash Bangs(FB), 2 Smoke Grenades(SGs).

- Body Armor.

Eiyan Kaburagi:

- Katana;

- Shurikens;

- 6 SGs;

- 4 HEs.

Jimmy B.:

- Skate;

- Shurikens;

- 6 SGs;

- 4 HEs.

Okuni Dohan:

- Dual Katana;

- Shurikens;

- 8 SGs;

- 2 HEs;

Ben 10:

- Omnitrix;

- 2 HEs;

- 2 FBs;

- Body Armor.

Danny Phantom doesn´t use any weapon because he has superpowers, like fly and shoot plasma beams.

"- Our transports are waiting for us outside, so, let´s go, X-S.W.A.T. ! - Jean says, anxious to start his first mission."

Outside, two huge high-tech Helicopters, which are the new "X-S.W.A.T.´s Combat Choppers", with capacity to transport even heavy vehicles, like cars and vans, were waiting to leave the Counter-Terrorists to their first mission at New York.


	4. New York:Part 1

**4 – csdenewyork**

When this, the Terrorists go ahead to New York, getting close from the city limits. The huge, but fast, X-S.W.A.T. helicopters land in the city. They took approximately 25 minutes to arrive.

While getting off the vehicle, the Army Commander comes and says to Jean and Lisa:

"- The Terrorists are entering in the city, we must hurry up."

Jean replies:

"- Ok, we can take care from them, sir."

He turns to his group and says:

"- All in his positions."

Max says, while running with Sam:

"- Yeah! Finally some real action!"

He replies:

"- I´m feeling that this won´t be another "boring" mission, little friend."

Max laughs, and replies:

"- I don´t see the hour to show my new "friends" for that Terrorists, Sam! Let´s rock and roll!"

Then, all stay in his positions, waiting for the Terrorists. It is a group of 18 people, including some Dark Dragon´s allies, which are: Slade, Dan Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Yuck, Baltimore, Bart Simpson, Juniper Lee, Alexander Paine, Gex and Virginia.

Lisa says, by the radio:

"- Hey, people: they´re near our position. When I count ´till "three", we´ll attack."

Some CTs (Counter-Terrorists) are in the grounds, others are inside some houses, others are hidden in alleys and ones are in the top of some houses.

The Ts (Terrorists) are getting close... When they finally arrives in CTs position, Lisa shouts:

"- ´Till three!"

All the CTs starts to shoot, as well as the Terrorists. Max complains, while running:

"- What happened with the "one" and "two", damn it !?"

Sam replies, serious, while running:

"- Shut up, Max! Let´s work!"

The hyperactive rabbit throws a grenade, which is easily detained by Dan Phantom. He says, while avoiding all bullets:

"- That´s only It, X-S.W.A.T. ?"

Then, a beam hits him, which says:

"- (UNGH!) Dammit, what was this ?"

Than, Danny appears and says:

"- Surprise, bad guy!"

His punch strikes Dan Phantom´s face!

Ryu shoots with his Colt Python, and hits Virginia´s head!

Sam and Max shoots against Spongebob and Patrick. Ben 10 uses his Omnitrix to change in the "Four-Arms" alien to defeat the Terrorists, but suddenly Juniper Lee hits him by behind with a flying kick. He lifts up and says:

"- Why you´re at Terrorists side ?"

She replies, with an evil face:

"- I got bored of being a good girl and receive nothing back. With them, I´m free! Long live to the Dark Dragon!"

She is being controlled by the Dark Dragon!

Then, Ben and Lee starts a duel, when Sam hits Patrick several times with his P90 and Max blows up a hurt Spongebob! He blows up in several burned pieces!

When this, a duel between Slade and Ryu happens. The City Hunter avoids the mercenary´s attacks, but he appears a bit hurt. The Punisher shoots against Paine with his two M4A1 equipped with SOPMOD and a Grenade Launcher. Bart shoots with his AK-47 against Jack Bauer, which replies shooting with his Dual USP Elite. Yuck pukes against Jimmy B. poisonous green pukes, but the ninja avoids the attacks above his skate and hits a punch in his opponent! Juniper has troubles with another ninja: Eiyan Kaburagi.

More Terrorists appears to help their comrades, but the Army and Marines comes to aid X-S.W.A.T.!

Gex is hit by Okuni´s Katana in the chest, Bart stays lied and bleeding in the ground with two shots in the chest and one in the left arm, Jack and John McClane exchange shoots with the cyborg Baltimore. Juniper flies because Ben threw her... in Gex´s direction! The two fall in the ground, unconscious.

Ryu still fights with Slade, but he picks his Colt and hits Slade´s throat, but wait... It´s a robot!

Paine tries to punch the unaware Ryu, but he´s detained by Max´s grenades. He goes to the ground, lifts and turns to Max, which says:

"- Hey giant, got grenades ?"

He replies, angry and bleeding:

"- I´ll kill you, idiot!"

But Sam shoots his M4A1 against the villain, which stays crouched. The freelance detective says:

- This weapon is awesome, specially, with tracing bullets.

Paine lifts up and says:

"- These bullets can´t hurt me."

But, Sam and Ryu punch the villain in the same time!

After this, suddenly, all the Jake and Shadow´s allies disappears! Only the death and hurt ones remain.

Ryu asks:

"- For where them went ?"

Jean replies:

"- I think Jake Long teleported them back to his Secret Base."

Max says, angry:

"- Cowards!"


	5. New York:Part 2

**5 – csdenewyorkpart2**

Sam explains:

"- Not exactly, little friend: that was a "strategical retirement", meaning that they´ll back, sooner or later."

Max replies, smiling:

"- I don´t see the hour to we have another meeting and see them being exterminated by us!"

Jean´s cell phone rings: It´s a S.O.S. message, saying that The Terrorists are attacking another point of the city!

"What´s happening ?", Jack asks.

Jean replies:

"- The Terrorists are attacking again! X-S.W.A.T., let´s go!"

Then, all go in their own vehicles: Ryu and Kaori go in their Mini Cooper, Sam and Max in their DeSoto Adventurer, Danny goes flying, and the others go in the new X-S.WA.T.´s Combat Vans, equipped with GPS, Computer and some heavy weapons. They have capacity to 12 people.

Some minutes later, they arrive in the local. At there, some houses destroyed, bodies of dead people and wrecked robots in the ground, and...

"- More Terrorists and robots created by Slade! X-S.W.A.T., attack!"

Another fight starts! Rachel shoots to all sides with her two SG552 Commando, and hits several robots!

Rachel "Wild Fox" Williams is a well-trained anthropomorphic female fox which works in the American Army, where she has 8 years of permanency. Experienced with weapons and war techniques, her combat skills turns her in a "femme fatale" for her opponents. She is knew also for her´s "unstable behavior": she is inpatient and acts before think, which resembles Max´s behavior. She has 27 years old and her dream is be a Marine, meaning that she wants to join The American Naval Army. Also, Rachel has superpowers linked to the fire: she can throw fireballs and do fire punches, but, of course, she has more abilities than this ones...

Schneider hits three robots in an unique shot with his Striker 12 with explosive cartridges! afterwards, he picks an Elite( 1337 )Terrorist by the throat and throws him against more Slade´s robots and Terrorists!

Well, Carl Friedrick "Schwarzenegger" Schneider is a 32 years old strong guy who accepts any type of mission, specially those who involves explosions and more explosions! This brawny German worked for GSG-9 until 1990 and then was moved to the German Army, where he is until nowadays. Always luring for an explosive action, he vibrated when he was chosen to compound the "X-S.W.A.T".

With his Dual Desert Eagles, Axel does fatal shots in his opponents: single shots direct in their chests and heads!

Axel Way has 24 years old and, as well as Schneider, loves action and "a bit" of adventure. He works in the S.W.A.T. since he has 20 and see his entrance in "X-S.W.A.T." as an opportunity to show his abilities. He is one of the most young members from the group, followed by Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Eiyan Kaburagi, Jimmy B. and Okuni Dohan. His dream is to join the Army and stay in the "X-S.W.A.T." .

Mark Wayne combines an USP Elite with a L85 to defeat his opponents! This American has 26 years old, 5 in the Army. It´s the afro-descendant member of "X-S.W.A.T." and when Jean looks to him, he starts to remember from and old friend from S.C.A.T., Matthew Brown... People say that Wayne has superpowers, but, this stays a mystery...

Raul Mendez is a specialist in precision rifles, like the AWP and in his favorite weapon, the H&K G36. He has 28 years old and born in Madrid, Spain. Recently, he works for C.I.A., but before this, he participated of the Gulf Campaign in Afghanistan, but he refused to join the Vietnam´s Campaign, which resulted in his suspension from the Army. He wanted to join S.C.A.T., but his place was taken by "Law", which were one of Jean´s friend. Instead, he was called to compound C.I.A., where developed his skills in investigation and espionage. He turned in a great detective and due to these skills, he was chosen to join X-S.W.A.T. He has a CD with confidential information about all the Terrorists, except from Shadow, the Hedgehog.

José Leonardo is the Brazilian X-S.W.A.T. Member with 27 years old, he worked at B.O.P.E. for 5 years and afterwards, he entered in S.W.A.T. He was chosen to join X-S.W.A.T. due to his intelligent and creative strategies.

The French Leon Sylvester, of 29 years old, worked at GIGN for 8 years and afterwards, he entered at S.T.R.I.K.E. Core where he stays recently. At there, he was a great co-pilot who was specialized in air vehicles, like helicopters and planes. He was chosen to enter X-S.W.A.T. due to his incredible precision with various weapons.

When a part from Army and Marines leaded the civilians out of the City, the another part helped X-S.W.A.T. combat Slade´s robots and Terrorists, which turned the city in a war path...

After long minutes later from intense shootout, all the enemies were taken down, but 85 soldiers died in action and 100 were wounded. Some houses, residences and stores were burned and destroyed.


	6. After the First Battle

6 – After the First Battle

Sam hears a sound coming from an alley near him.

"- I can hear someone wounded, but, It must be a friend or a foe...", he says to Jean, who replies: "-Then, let´s go..."

Sam and Jean, followed by the other X-SWAT members, go to see from where comes the sound, when they found...

"- Flint Paper!, Sam and Max exclaims, surprised to see their friend propped and sat near a wall from the alley.

"- Who´s him ?", asks Lisa, who is replied by Max:

"- It´s our buddy Flint Paper. He´s a detective like us, but with a difference: he´s invulnerable."

"- He looks too pale and weak for a guy who´s invulnerable... What could be happened with him ?", Rachel says.

"- A...A...A...dr...dragon...did...this...", Flint says, weak. All stay surprised.

Sam says, angry:

"- A dragon ? It must be Jake Long, that damned reptile!"

Max says, angry too:

"- Dammit, I´ll gonna cut that dragon´s head for this!"

But Schneider disagrees: "- If he doesn´t kill you two first...", and McClane concludes: "- Yes, we can´t fight against him now, he´s too strong..."

Sam looks to Flint with a sad face, and says: "- Flint... Could you tell us what Jake did with you ? Otherwise, we´ll carry you to an hospital, and fast...

Still weal, Flint replies: "- N...No pro..blem...S...Sam..."

He tells that he was fighting against some Terrorists that was pursuiting him when Jake Long, possessed by the Dark Dragon appeared, desiring Flint Paper´s invincibility. The detective tried, in vain, defeat his opponent, who dodged his attacks easily and afterwards, Jake used a power where his hands burns and then the evil dragon goes at Paper´s direction, puts one of his hands at the detective´s heads and then, absorbs all his powers! The detective was losing all his powers!

Jake said with an evil face: "-Your powers are mine, human..."

Shadow watched all, without moving a muscle. After few minutes, Flint faints. Jake says: "Now, you´re trash, human!", and roars for a minute, then, he and Shadow disappears.

All this happened two days before X-S.WA.T´s first mission, at New York´s day-break.

"-That sounded like a trap for him. Now, Jake Long is more strong than before.", Ryu says. Max stays more angry with, and says: "- Oh, man, what a st! What he did with Flint was a cowardice! That dragon is a son of...", but Sam interrupts him, saying: "- We won´t have any progress complaining about the situation, little friend. Look, I´m angry too, but, all what we can do now is continue our fight against the Terrorists and, If possible, revenge our buddy."

Max replies, now calmed by his friend: "- (sigh) All right, Sam... Well, at least, we avoided the bad guys from destroying our beloved city..."

"- Yes, but I´m waiting anxious for the next mission.", Axel says, smiling.

"- But, how we´ll know when and where the Terrorists´ll attack again ?", Jack asks, who is replied by Ryan: "- I´ve created a tracker program which´ll help us."

Lisa says, smiling: "- That´s why we called you, Takeshi: you´re practically a genius at computers, hardware, programming and in various technologies."

"- Ok, let´s back to our base and trace this Terrorists.", Jean says, and all follow him. The night arrives, The Dark Dragon and Shadow converse at "Sons of The Chaos´" secret base.

"- This X-S.W.A.T. looks strong, what we´ll do at respect ?"

"- I´m thinking in attract them, call their attention, and then, destroy them in a single fight"

"- Do you want that I destroy them, Dark Dragon ?"

"- No, that would be so easy... I want that my slaves do this, and after, I´ll eat one by one from that damned organization, and share their flesh and bones with my slaves and friends...(laughs)"

"-Um... So, you want to kill all X-S.W.A.T. slow and painfully... Ok, but don´t forget your promise..."

The evil dragon smiles:"- Bring you all the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and revive your dear Maria, I know, I know...", but Shadow looks serious to him: "- But wait: how´ll revive her ?" The dragon replies, secured: "- I know a spell from the Magic World that can revives your most loved person, and It´s in a secret Magic Book that I stolen from that world."

" - Are you sure ? ", asks Shadow, still serious.

" - Of course, I hidden this book for myself. It´s behind at one of these walls...", the dragon replies, secured, who convinces the black hedgehog. "- All right...", he replies, and afterwards, he thinks with himself:

" - Maria, I don´t see the hour to see you again...", but the Dark Dragon doesn´t have the same thinking:

"- Fool hedgehog! After destroy the X-S.W.A.T., I´ll absorb all your powers and turn myself in a god!", and he laughs a bit. Shadow turns to him and says: "- Did you had a great plan, Dark Dragon ?", but he lies, saying: "- Oh yes, of course..."


	7. Miami:Part 1

7 – dmmiamipart1

In the following day...

" - Dammit, even the bandits from here are with the "Sons of The Chaos"!", Castle says.

"- For me, this mission is get better each day, HIYAAAAAAA!!", Rachel says, and afterwards, he hits some bad guys with her M4A1 and M16 rifles! Ryu takes down several terrorists with his precise shoots, Jean use his tactics to kill the enemies, when Bauer and McClane face off the bad guys, while Max throws grenades and Sam uses a M4A1 with SOPMOD. Max admires Sam´s precision: "- Hey, Sam, nice aim!", he says, and the detective dog replies, hiding himself behind one of X-S.W.AT.´s vans to reload:

" - That´s what happens when you see cultural programs, like "Largo Winch", "24", "Die Hard" trilogy, and Action moves. They´re so intuitive and intelligent programs and movies, you should watch them..."

"- You crack me down, big buddy...", Max replies, and picks up more grenades from the Combat Van.

The shootout continues, and the Terrorists use even a bazooka against the X-S.W.A.T.! Lisa says: "- INCOMIIING!"

The rocket comes in their direction, but, he´s stopped by Shego and Danny Phantom! Mixing their powers, they explode the rocket before it reaches the heroes, but, something comes from the fog and X-S.W.A.T. recoils.

"It´s show time!", Paine says, smiling.


	8. Miami:Part 2

8 – dmmiamipart2

More Terrorists appears, and four of Dark Dragon´s "slaves" appear: Alexander Paine, Robot Raptor, Gex and The Terminator CG-101.

"- Kaori and I´ll stay with Paine.", Ryu says.

"- Joseph (José), Schneider and I´ll take care from the Raptor guy...", Axel says.

"- Ben 10, Danny, Shego and I´ll take care from Gex!, Leon says.

"- Hey Sam, can we take care from that robot ?", Max says, doubtful, and the dog replies: "- I hope so, little pal, because, If we fail, we´ll lose only our lifes..."

"- I can help you, guys!", Rachel says, smiling to... Sam! He replies, looking to her: "- Ok, lady, If you say so...(Ungh!) Hey!", when he´s hugged by Rachel! She shoots at Terminator´s direction with an upgraded M16, equipped with a grenade launcher.

The another X-S.W.A.T. fight against the other Terrorists, which includes Slade´s robots and traders. The Marines and Green Berets supports X-S.W.A.T. attacks Ryu and Paine fights in the midst of the shootout. The villain hits Saeba sometimes, who makes great counter-attacks. Axel gets scratched by the Robot Raptor, who says: "- I´ll kill you all!"

Axel replies, smiling: "- Are you sure ?"

Then, an explosive, dropped by him, explodes near the Raptor, which falls in the ground. Axel says: "- Heh, I don´t think so..."

Sam shoots with two Striker 12 shotguns with explosive cartridges and Max uses a grenade launcher to defeat the Terminator, but the robot resists! Sam says: "-Oh, holy gears and screws in a spiral of pancakes, this robot is way strong!"

"-Relax, cute puppy: let this junk with me.", Rachel says, smiling to him. Then, she uses a portable but big Machine Gun against the Terminator. Before shoots, she says: "_Hasta la vista_, junk." Then, she fires the weapons against the robot, who is reduced to pieces!

"- You´re terminated, boy!"

The detectives stay surprised with the fox girl not only because she destroyed the robot, but also, for had called Sam from... "cute puppy"!

Max says: "-Hey, Sam, I think she... she likes from you. Look how she looks to you... What you´ll do ?", and his friend replies: "- She´s beautiful, but... I don´t want to have a relationship right now...", but Max inquires him: "But, why ?", who leaves Sam a bit ashamed: "- (sighs) Because I... Well, I´ll tell you later, little friend. First, let´s take care from the bad guys..."

Schneider punches the Robot Raptor, avoiding his dangerous bites, and afterwards, José shoots against the monster with a Plasma Rifle, hitting his chest and mouth, killing him!

Danny and Shego have problems with Gex, who´s agile and throws energy beams against the heroes! Ben 10, changed in Diamond Head, goes in his direction. He reflects Gex´s beam and gives a strong punch at him, who falls in the ground. He lifts up, but Leon hits a knife at his throat and shoots with his P229 at his head, killing the villain.

Ruy is threw by Paine, but the "City Hunter" lands secured in the ground, and Alexander shoots energy balls against him, but Ryu does a single shoot, who hits the villain heart!

But the shootout continues for some minutes, but the Terrorists starts to recoil, but, a helicopter appears and destroy their vehicles!

"- Hey buddy, what´s up ?", the pilot says by the radio with Leon.

"- We´re fine, Commander West!", Leon replies, by the radio.

Then, the Terrorists give up and got arrested by the X-S.W.A.T., Army and Marines. The Commander from S.T.R.I.K.E. Team, Mark West, land his new helicopter, the "Bullseye" to salute not only Leon, but also, the X-S.W.A.T. members.


	9. Resting a bit

**9 – Resting a bit...**

Leon goes in his direction and asks, shaking his hand: "- Hey guy, even you is fighting against Terrorism ?", and the Commander replies, smiling to him: "-Yeah, looks like that the World gone crazy..."

The co-pilot James Robinson a.k.a. "Predator" salutes, Leon, Jean and Lisa and introduce himself, but the radios from the X-S.W.A.T. leaders ring.

"- Jake, Shadow and some Terrorists are stealing weapons from a warehouse located in Germany, which contains also nuclear and radioactive weapons and artifacts. The place was surrounded by the Marines, Army, GSG-9 and two helicopters from Commander Mark West´s organization, but an explosion occurs far from their position. It´s another Terrorist attack!

Jean says: "-Ok, let´s divide ourselves in two groups: a group of twelve people will stay here with Lisa and the other twelve´ll come with me to stop the Sons of the Chaos." The X-S.W.A.T. leader chooses the following persons: Danny Phantom, Ryu Saeba, Carl Schneider, Raul Mendez, Eiyan K., Rachel W., José R., O. Dohana, Frank Castle, Sam and Max. Afterwards, he says: "-As I already said, the remaining people´ll stay with Lisa.", who replies: "- Count with me."

Sam asks: "-Excuse me, Mr. Jean, but is this helicopter fast enough to transport us until Germany ?", and Jean replies: "-Don´t worry, Sam: this Combat Helicopters has eight nitro propellers which´ll transport us quickly to any place. These two choppers were a Top Secret Project from the American Government, projected for a possible World War III and It lasted 18 years. Let´s see how enough fast this chopper can go."

He and his groups enter in the vehicle, while the Combat Vans stay with Lisa and her group.

Rachel thinks, looking to Sam from behind very happy: "(T) Another mission with him... This must be a dream..."

Afterwards, inside the chopper, she hugs her "love" from behind. The detectives stay surprised and Max says: "- Hey, are you nuts, fox girl !!"

Sam´s cheeks got blushed from shame. He fixes the tie and when he looks to behind...

**SSSSSMACK!**, Rachel kisses his cheek! The fox girl explains: "- Good luck, puppy... You´ll need it, I´m sure..."

Sam replies, ashamed: " - Th-th...Thanks, b-but... Please, c-c-c-c-coul...could...y-y-you...d-d-d...dro...drop", but she concludes him: "- Drop you ? Ok, puppy..."

Then, she does it, and says, still smiling: "- I did this because... ( she gets ashamed and lowers the head) I don´t want that the Terrorists... (she takes courage and lifts up the head) catch and hurt you..."

Sam doesn´t have to turn to Rachel, and says, still ashamed: "- We...Well... Th-thanks...(sighs) G...Good...l-luck...to...to you...too..."

She replies, smiling to him:

"- Thank, puppy. If you need help, just call me, and, I´ll come fast as possible to help you."

Sam simply nods in agreement, and Max stays, looking to Rachel with a serious face...


	10. The Weapons Warehouse

**10 – The Weapons Warehouse**

Jean takes off the Combat Helicopter and says, by the vehicle´s radio:

" - Hold on people, because I´ll use the Turbo!"

Then, he presses a red button, the Chopper propellers are activated and afterwards the vehicle´s speed increases quickly!

"- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW!! GERMANY, HERE WE GO!!", Max exclaims.

Then, in approximately 5 minutes, they arrive on Hamburg, where is located the warehouse invaded by the "Sons of the Chaos". It´s a beautiful night, but inside the warehouse, it has bodies from dead Counter-Terrorists which tried to stop Jake and his allies. Slade hears X-S.W.AT.´s helicopter landing, and says:

"- Excellent , the X-S.W.A.T. arrived. Now we have the opportunity to kill them all.", but Jake, possessed by the Dark Dragon replies, smiling to him with an evil face:"- No Slade, I need your help in certain projects... Let Shadow annihilate that stupid heroes..."

Shadow smiles, and replies: "- It´ll be a pleasure take care from them..."

Jake gives orders to his "slaves", saying: "- Fast, organize these boxes before the X-S.W.A.T. could enter. And Shadow..."

He turns to him with an evil face, smiling to him: "-... have fun...", and laughs afterwards...

"- Let with me, and X-S.W.A.T. will meet Its end...", he replies, smiling.

Then, Jake teleports him, Slade and some Terrorists back to their Secret Base, with some nuclear artifacts and weapons.

The main entrance was locked by the Terrorists, but the X-S.W.A.T. will enter by the left side from, and Jean says: "- Let´s enter... Schneider ?", who replies: "- Yes, sir...".

He puts 2 mines at the wall and afterwards, he counts: "-3, 2, 1...", and the mines explodes, creating a big hole at the wall.

Jean advises: " Let´s go, people, but I´ll repeat: no explosive weapons and no shoots near the Nuclear artifacts and weapons or we´ll cause a big nuclear explosion!"

Max replies, holding a M4A1 with SOPMOD:

"- Let´s kick some Terrorists asses!"

Rachel says, smiling to Sam: "- Puppy, I´m right behind you, because I want to give you support...", and the detective replies: "- Thank y-you...( starts to get ashamed ) Ra... Rachel..."

Then, the heroes enter at the warehouse, and Jean says: "- Let´s separate ourselves in groups. I stay with Frank and Raul. We must go around the place and kill the Terrorists."

Rachel replies: "- Ok, let´s go, people!"

When this, in another part from the warehouse, Shadow discuss:

"- Kill all the Counter-Terrorists and don´t let nobody survive. Now move, I´ll stay here, waiting for them..."

The place looks similar to a maze, with boxes containing ammos and weapons. The CTs walk around, as well as the Terrorists, but, suddenly, shots echoes from the middle of the warehouse!

"- Enemy spotted!", Ryu says by the radio, with the left arm scratched by a shot.

"- Look out, people!", Jean replies by the radio, but, he, Frank and Raul spot more Terrorists, and more shots echoes by the place. Jack shoots in the head of a Terrorist, but another one comes by his behind, who is gunned down by McClane´s AK-47!

"- Count with me, guy", he says, smiling to Bauer, who replies: "- Ok...", smiling back. He walks forwards and John follows him, giving support, but, another shootout happens between 3 Terrorists and Rachel´s group. She thinks, hidden behind a wall of boxes and nuclear artifacts:

" - If I could use my techniques... No, no, I didn´t join the Army in vain!"

She says, afterwards, with a serious face: "- Sam, Max..." They turn to her: "- I have a plan: Max, distract them, when puppy and I take them down from behind...", but Max complains, angry: "- Oh yeah, only to you stay with Sam and left me being killed by the Terrorists ? No way, your little smart fox! I´ll go with you, when Sam distracts them. Do you think that I´m a fool or what !? I know that you´re passionated by Sam, but he won´t date with you, because... because he doesn´t like from you, that´s It!"

Rachel replies, angry: "- Excuse me, this doesn´t have nothing to do with It, your meddlesome rabbit... I only want...", but Sam interrupts her, saying: "-Hey, hey, this isn´t a nice hour to a quarrel, people! I and Max get them from behind, and..."

Shoots are heard, and after some seconds, the trio looks to see what happened: Jean, McClane and Bauer took down the Terrorists. The X-S.W.A.T. leader asks: "- Are you ok, people ?", and Sam replies: "- We´re fine, Mr. Jean. It´s all under control, let´s continue the mission."

Then, Ben 10, changed in the Alien Wolf and Danny Phantom take down more three Terrorists and Eiyan, Okuni and José kills take down more three. Now, only two Terrorists are remaining, but Ryu, Jean and John are hurt. Despite this, they don´t quit from the mission. A Terrorist is found by Schneider, who guns down him using a Striker 12, but another one is coming... forget. He was taken down by a knife threw by Raul, who hits the Terrorist´s throat! The hero has a scratch at the left leg, but, he endures... He reports the situation to Jean by the radio: "- I and Schneider took down the last Terrorists, let´s back to...", when a voice echoes by the place:

"- X-S.W.A.T., get ready for your end!"

Jean shouts: "- Who are you ?", and the voice replies: "- I´m the ultimate warrior which´ll annihilate your harmless and weak team. Get ready to die, X-S.W.A.T.!"

Max says: "- Oh man, why all the villains talks the same damn things?"

Sam replies: "- Because they **aren´t poets or writers**, little friend..."


	11. Shadow, the Warrior from Darkness Pt1

**11 – Shadow, the Warrior from Darkness – Part 1**

Jack, John and Raul pick up some ammo and magazines, including nuclear ones, while the others change his weapons, some for nuclear ones. Ben cancels his change and backs to normal, avoiding staying harmless against Shadow. Jack contacts Jean by the radio: "- Who´s this guy ?", who replies: "- We don´t have any info about hi, we only know that he could be one of the "Sons of the Chaos" leaders..."

The voice echoes again: "-You´re absolutely right, Mr.Jean... I´m Shadow the Hedgehog, vice-leader from "Sons of the Chaos"... I´m surprised for your team be.. so strong, but I´m sure that none of you can overcome or hurt me..."

Jean replies, angry: "- Are you sure that we´ll quit so easy ? No, we won´t...Until your organization be stopped!"

Shadow replies: "- Well, looks like of I´ll have to prove that you´re completely wrong, Mr.Jean..."

Jean says, by the radio: "- Stick together, people!", but, suddenly, a "bullets sword" go in his direction! He, Frank and John hides behind the created to avoid, but the black hedgehog appears and while the heroes are getting out from their hideouts, Shadow launches an energy ball in their direction! The trio avoid the attack again, but the black hedgehog teleports himself... in Jean´s front and gives him a punch! The X-S.W.A.T. leader falls in the ground. McClane and Castle shoots against him, but he avoids all the shoots and kicks John, but fails in hit The Punisher who counter-attacks with his new knife, "the Mutilator", who scratches Shadow´s chest! He recoils and says, while Jean and John lifts up: "- Nice one Mr. Frank, but I doubt that you can hit me again."

Shadow runs in his direction, and The Punisher does the same, and the fight starts! The twos exchange agile punches and kicks, when Shadow hits Castle´s with a punch in his chest, but the daring hero doesn´t quit and tries to hit with the "Mutilator" knife again and his personal knife, the BA-KAR. He hits the black hedgehog once in the chest again, but he resists and throws another energy ball at Frank´s direction, who replies with a Grenade shot by his M16, which fools Shadow, ricocheting in the ground and hitting him! He´s pulled behind by the explosion, but he doesn´t fall in the ground, landing secured in the ground.

"- Look out, Frank: we´re surrounded by nuclear components, so, don´t do this again!", Jean says, angry. The Punisher doesn´t care for his advice and says sarcastically, looking to Shadow: "-... that´s all, dude ?", while picking up his BA-KAR and the Mutilator.

Shadow smiles and says: "- You´re a tough opponent, Mr. Frank, looks like I don´t need my rings anymore...", and he removes the rings, while Castle says:

"- Looks like that the real battle´ll start..."

Shadow runs more fast than before at his direction, but the Punisher stays stopped...

When the black hedgehog is reaching him, he secretly drops a mine, jumps above Shadow and lands secure, while Shadow steps in his mine, being caught in an electrical web, which has high voltage! He screams in pain, but, this leaves him more and more angry and after some seconds being electrocuted, he realizes himself using his powers!

"- **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRR, DAMMIT!!** I´m sick from your little games... **NOW, I´LL DESTROY YOU!**", exclaims the Hedgehog, very angry!

He thinks, afterwards: "(T) Maria, I´ll revive you, I swear it!"

Then, Ben 10 appears and uses his Omnitrix, and changes in the Cannonball Alien, being followed by Danny Phantom. Shadow goes at Punisher´s direction again, but the hedgehog teleports and kicks him by behind! He teleports and gives two strong punches, defended by Frank. Danny shots a Plasma Beam at Shadow, who reflects the attack and gives back to the ghost boy, who avoids it! Ben rolls at his direction and tries to hit a flying kick at him, who avoids the attack, teleporting himself.

Rachel says by the radio: "- Let´s attack together!"

"- Let´s go, Max!", Sam says, while running with Rachel.


	12. Shadow, the Warrior from Darkness Pt2

**12 – Shadow, the Warrior from Darkness – Part 2**

Ben rolls again at Shadow´s direction, who kicks the boy like a soccer ball! He hits the wall and falls in the ground. Leon does several kicks at him but the Hedgehog avoids all them, and counter-attacks punching Sylvester twice, who falls in the ground. Lisa shoots against him with his MP5K, but Shadow avoids the bullets, and goes at here direction, when he´s hit by a fireball!

Sam and Max stays surprised, and the rabbit says, pop-eyed:

" - WOW! Since when you throw fireballs like that, fox girl ?"

She replies, smiling to him:

" - Since I born, Max: this kind of special abilities passes from generation to generation in my family... But we don´t have only this ability, but also various ones...", but, while she ends talking, Raul falls in the ground, thanks a kick from Shadow. Then, the fox girl concentrates energy in his hands, making a pose similar to Ryu and Ken´s "Hadouken", and throws another Fire Ball at the black hedgehog, who creates a shield around him, but the attack hits the ground, making a flash effect! When it ends, Shadow walks forward, when he´s almost hit by Frank, who does a kick, but the hedgehog is attacked also by Rachel, who hits a dual Alabama Slamma' knife from behind. He teleports and passes by his opponents like a thunder, making them fall in the ground, and afterwards, he stops and teleports again. Sam and Max go to help Rachel to lift up, but the black hedgehog appears in their front. Sam looks to him and says:

" - Stop, Shadow!"

But he replies, angry:

"- Who are you to give me orders, your pathetic dog ?!"

Sam replies, still calm, while Max hides himself behind him:

"- Think well: If Jake got all the powers from our Flint Paper, he´ll try to do the same with you..."

But the detective doesn´t convince Shadow, who replies, angry and bleeding:

"- **YOU´RE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR**! He promised me to bring **ALL, ALL** the Chaos Emeralds and revive Maria! You´re telling all this crap to I "spare" you and your friends, but, this won´t happen! If I kill you, I´ll have all I want!", and smiles, while pointing one of his 9mm MP5K at Sam, but the detective says, still calm:

"- Can´t you see ? You´re being used by Jake Long for satisfy his hidden and tricky plans... He promised you a lot of goodies to..."

But Shadow interrupts him:

"- **ENOOUGH! I´m SICK from your lies!! NOW, I´LL KILL YOU!**"

But Sam replies:

"- The Dark Dragon is promising you these things to manipulate you and your feelings, Shadow... Does your dear Maria wanted that you should kill innocent people in order to have her back ?"

Shadow remembers from Maria´s words, that "he should help and protect the persons". His hands starts to shake, making his weapons fall in the ground. Max says, while getting off from behind of his friend´s legs:

" - Looks like you got heavy with him, Sam..."

The hedgehog says, with the head down:

" - I... I only want...to revive her, but... I must kill(sigh)... you..."

After some seconds, he lifts up the head and says:

"- Ok, I´ll investigate the Dark Dragon, but, If you´re wrong dog, I´ll back... and **you**´ll be the first who I´ll kill...", and points toward Sam.

Then, Shadow lifts up a green emerald and says: "- Chaos Control!", disappearing afterwards.

"- Hey, where he keeps that emerald, Sam ?", Max asks.

" - I think that´s "none of our damn business", little friend...", Sam replies.

Axel says, happy:

"- Well, looks like the mission was completed, Mr.Jean...", but he replies:

"- You´re right, but the Terrorists got to steal some arsenals and artifacts from here, but we stopped them from steal more things..."

"- What surprised me was Sam convincing Shadow without go rogue.", Schneider says, who turns toward Sam, and shake his hand:

"- Nice job, dog...", who replies:

" - Oh, that was nothing: I only advised him that the Dark Dragon is interested at his powers, so he should be careful about that vile reptile..."

Rachel smiles, and says:

"- I´m proud of you, puppy...", and kisses Sam´s cheek again, who stays blushed..."

"- Th-thank-k-k-k-s, Ra... Rachel..."

The fox girl says:

"- Ok, people, let´s back to the base and sleep ?", and Jean replies:

"- Of course, but let´s report the situation to Lisa´s group."

Then, the X-S.W.A.T. leader contacts Lisa, telling that their mission was a success, and Lisa replies that the situation was controlled at Miami.

Then, Jean´s group back to the Combat Helicopters and go back to the base.


	13. Sam found a girl ?

**13 – Sam found a girl ?**

After a wash, they have a delicious dinner, where Max won a "belch competition"! Talking about him, he finally took a wash and brushed his big teeth. Sam convinced him that they´re in a respected organization, so, he should start to walk clean and well-dressed. It´s now 22:00 P.M., and the detective dog calls his friends for a conversation outside the base, while Rachel follows them secretly. The detectives sit in the grass, near the beach. It´s being a beautiful night at Hawaii...

"-Then, I´ve called you because I want to tell you why I don´t like from dating...", Sam says.

"- Ok Sam, just tell it, because I hate suspense...", Max replies, serious.

Sam makes a sad face and says:

"- Well, little friend, Rachel is such a beautiful girl, you know... but I don´t want with here because I simply don´t know how to date someone, you know... That´s why I stay ashamed and red like a pepper in front of her, you know... I´m afraid that I say something stupid that could bore her..."

This let stays Rachel surprised... And the dog continues to talk:

"- Also, I don´t this relationship will work out, you know... But I didn´t forget what you did at the German weapons warehouse, Max: you staid angry without any reason...", but the "lagomorph" replies, with a serious face:

"- She would stay kissing and dating with you, leaving me to be killed by the Terrorists, Sam! She wanted to eliminate me, for she stays alone with you, you know..."

Rachel stays angry... And the lagomorph continues talking:

"- Because that perverted fox knows that the only thing that can tear up with her "romance" with you is...", but his friend interrupts him, saying:

"- **Me**, little friend, It´s me! I´m shy and the unique thing that I would want to have a date now is our DeSoto, you know... At least... I know him... But, I perceive that you´re being jealous from Rachel, aren´t you ?", and he smiles.

The rabbit sighs, and replies, still serious:

"- Yeah... Looks like that´s It, because I don´t want that fox separate us, because...because we´re friends... from long time, you know... And I don´t want that our business end because of a dating, Sam... Do you remember from that day where you gave me a time watch ?"

Sam replies, smiling to his friend:

"- Yeah, we almost ended with our business, you know, but we´re in another situation, you know... Relax, little friend: our business won´t over. It´s true that many things tried to separate us, but, I´m sure Rachel doesn´t want to do this, because, I believe that she has a good reason to try a relationship with me...", which lets Rachel happy with her "puppy"... Max smiles, and replies:

"- You crack me down, big buddy... Ok, I´ll give a chance to you and that fox girl, but, If she tries to separate us, I´ll stop her..."

Rachel walks in their direction, and says, smiling:

"- You should be worried with the Terrorists, Max, not with your team mates..."

The detectives stay surprised, principally Sam, which starts to stay with his cheeks blushed and makes him down the hat from shame. They lift up, but Sam doesn´t turn toward her:

"- Oh, I-It´s you, Ra-Rahel... Wha... What...a...pl-ple...pleasu-sure...", he says, ashamed, but the fox girl replies:

"- Thanks puppy, but, I heard your conversation with your friend, and no, I won´t over with your business. Thank you also for believe in me, puppy..."

Sam stays surprised, and lifts up his head, and turns to her:

"- Do you like from me...despite I be shy ?", he asks, but Rachel replies, smiling to him:

"- I know that you don´t know how to date someone, puppy, but let me teach you, and you´ll see that It isn´t so hard as you think so..."

"- Do you have experience at It, Rachel ?", Sam asks.

She giggles, and replies:

"- Of course, puppy: I already had five boyfriends, so, I think I have many experience in this, you know..."

The detectives stay open-mouthed, and the lagomorph says:

"- Holy crap, five boyfriends! You´re s super girl, huh ?", which makes the fox girl laugh. She says, afterwards: "- Thanks, Max, but, I´m an unlucky girl: from these five, two were killed in action and the other three don´t staid more than a week with me... Well...I´m so impatient, and I think that´s the main reason why they didn´t like from me, you know...", and she starts to get sad.

"- So, that´s why you want to date with me... Because you think that I´m the opposite from you...", Sam says. Rachel explains, still sad:

"- (sighs) Yeah, you´re calm, intelligent, thinks before act, when I... you know... I don´t like to think so much like you, you know...", but Max replies, smiling:

"- Heh, just like me, girl: I hate when Sam uses that complicated and hard words in his long and boring discusses..."

Rachel smiles, and says:

"- Oh, I also hate long discusses, but I have the trend to sleep or take a nap...", and she laughs afterwards, as well as Max. Sam only smiles. The fox girl continues to talk:

"- Ok, ok, I´m also very straight in my decisions, but I´m open for advices and suggestions, but, for me guys, It´s yes or no, It´s everything or nothing, you know...", which surprises Max, who replies, smiling:

"- Agreed! Hey Sam, she´s not so boring as I thought... She looks cool..."

Sam says:

"- Ok, Rachel, I want to learn with you, but, know about a thing: If our relationship doesn´t work out, we´ll follow our own ways and you´ll continue in your search for your true love...", but Rachel holds his two hands, and looks to hi with a sad face and a gentle smile:

"- But... I´m sure that I´ve found my true love...And It´s you, puppy...", but Sam replies:

"- Rachel, you´re really an interesting girl, but, we have to see If this relationship will work out, you know... But you´re a nice and beautiful girl, and very gentle in my opinion..."

Rachel stays happy, and says:

"- Oh, thank you, puppy... You´re so gentle and kind with me... Your smile is so cute, puppy, you know... Oh, and I liked so much from what you did at the German warehouse, you went so good...", and she hugs the detective for some seconds, and says, afterwards, still happy, but with his sad face again:

"- Oh, puppy...Um...Do you want to be my...(his cheeks blushes)... my boyfriend ?"

Sam stays surprised, embraces her, and thinks:

"(T) Oh, damn angels with love arrows ready to hit me, she wants to be my...girlfriend ?! And...I´m starting to like from her!"

The fox girl looks to him, and says:

"- Then, puppy, what´s your decision ?", which lets Sam with the cheeks blushing, but he takes courage and says, after doing a deep breath, with a bored voice:

"- All right, Rachel, I want to be your (sighs) boyfriend...", who lets Rachel happy. She replies:

"- Oh, thank you very much, puppy! All right, I´ll show you how date someone can be easy If you give It a try...", but Sam replies:

"- Ok, but remember from what I told, right ?"

"- _No problemo_, puppy, but, If our relationship works out...Well...I hope It could be wonderful and romantic...", she replies, still happy.

"- Um...Well...I hope so...", Sam says. His friend yawns, and says:

"- Ok, I think I´ll go to the bed. Good night, lovers...", and goes back to the base. Rachel says:

"- We´re right behind you, bunny...", which lets Max... angry ?

"- I´m a lagomorph, LA-GO-MOR-PH, understood ?", he says, but the fox replies, smiling to him:

"- But to me you´re a rabbit...", but he replies, smiling back:

"- I´m different from a rabbit! I´m special: I´m a lagomorph, ok ?"

"- Ok, lagomorph rabbit, let´s go...", she says, but Max gets angry again:

"- Damn It...**I´m a lagomorph!!L-A-G-O-M-O-R-P-H, lagomorph!!**Im not a common animal, that´s an insult, holy shit!", he exclaims, but Rachel makes fun of him, saying:

"- Ok, little angry bunny lagomorph...", and the twos start an "argue" about Max´s "real specie", how this could be useful...

"- I´M A LAGOMORPH!!"

"- You´re a rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- LAGOMORPH!"

"- Rabbit."

"- Lagomorph."

"- RABBIT!"

Rachel laughs, which lets Max ashamed...

"- Oh, holy crap! You got me, your damn fox!", he says.

"- All right, let´s back to the base, because we´ll have a lot of duty tomorrow, you know...", he says, smiling.

"- I liked from you, Max: you´re funny and cool...", the fox girl says, smiling to him.

"-Oh, really ? Thank you... Also, do you can teach me how to throw fireballs ?", Max says, but the fox replies:

"- No, Max, I can´t... The powers that I have are only passed from generation to generation only in my family..."

"- Ok, but one day I´ll learn to throw fireballs from my hands and toast some criminal asses!", Max says, but his friend replies:

"- It´ll be an unforgettable day, little pal...", and he thinks:

"(T)If we don´t get toasted first..."

Then, the trio backs to the back to sleep, and Shadow is at his bedroom at the "Sons of the Chaos" base, thinking about Sam and Maria´s words...


	14. Shadow wants the truth

**14 – Shadow wants the truth**

In the following day, Shadow investigates the Dark Dragon, to find if the "detective dog" is right.

X-S.W.A.T. is at mission again, at this time, simultaneous: one group is at Amazon and the other one is at St. Petersburg, Russia.

Backing to the black hedgehog, he goes in Dark Dragon´s direction and asks:

"- Excuse me, but, It´s true that the book which you´ll use to revive Maria... is here ?", and the evil dragon, now changed in Jake Long´s form, replies with an evil face:

"- Of course... I hidden the book inside one of these walls, only for precaution...", but Shadow asks again: "- And the Chaos Emeralds ? And the Master Emerald, huh ?", which let the evil dragon angry:

"- You´re asking too much... What´s up with you, your dumbass ?", but Shadow explains himself, serious:

"- I want to be sure that you´ll go really accomplish with your promises...", but the dragon replies, still angry:

"- When you kill all X-S.W.A.T. members, I´ll accomplish with my promises, understood ?"

Shadow says, angry:

"- But...dammit...you sent me to the death, Dark Dragon! That guys from that organization are strong and persistent, principally that man with a skull t-shirt, he´s a son of a...", but Slade interrupts him, saying:

"- Um...You´re talking about "The Punisher", don´t you ? That man is tough, you know...He has a great vengeance desire, motivated by the death of his family...I would like to have a "conversation" with him and over with his carrier... forever..."

The Dark Dragon smiles, and says:

"- You´ll have your chance, Slade, but...", he turns to Shadow, making a serious face, "...When you, Shadow: until you don´t kill **all** X-S.W.A.T. members, I won´t accomplish with my promises, understood ?", he concludes.

"- Ok, ok... Just tell me when I´ll fight against them again...", Shadow replies, with a serious face.

"- **When I want**, hedgehog, but at this time, Deathstroke and Baltimore will help you...", the dragon replies, with a serious face.

"- Well... what you´ll do with the nuclear stuff that we stole ?", Shadow asks, and the dragon replies, smiling:

"- I´ll use them against X-S.W.A.T. and everyone who dare to stop us... They´ll be very useful against these harmless and pathetic humans: If they don´t obey to my orders, I´ll kill them!", but Shadow says:

"- Nice plan, but the own X-S.W.A.T.´ll try to stop the bombs...", and the evil dragon replies, with an evil face:

"- They´ll "try", but in vain: Baltimore and Slade are creating a new genre of nuclear bombs: neither the X-S.W.A.T. could detect them. They´ll be imperceptible and invisible, according to Slade. At this time, we won´t fail!"

Shadow asks:

"- Excellent plan, Dark Dragon, but, when you´ll use these weapons ?", and the dragon replies, still with an evil face:

"- It´ll be a surprise, Shadow... Not only for us, but also for X-S.W.A.T. and his allies... Ok, let´s back to work: we have a world to conquer...", and laughs afterwards. He goes to the Central room, followed by Shadow and Slade, who arrived after the conversation.

When this, the X-S.W.A.T. solves problems around the world: at Russia, Jean and his group stops Terrorists from steal technology of a Russian Military Base and destroy it afterwards, when Lisa and her group found a recent Terrorist base located in the midst of Amazon jungle, but X-S.W.A.T. is not only the American one, formerly know as the "Original": It has several members around the globe, and an example is the European X-S.W.A.T., leaded by an anthropomorphic male fox called Alejandro Maya, from Spain, who´s helping Jean´s group at Russia, which confirms X-S.W.A.T.´s independence. Different from another tactical groups, like Jack Bauer´s CTU, this organization doesn´t have any connections with any government or country, because the X-S.W.A.T. was created with the contribution of many countries, including China and Russia, to avoid any political or social problems that can occur.

The X-S.W.A.T. can order attacks where, when and how its members want, without request permission from governments, and was created to be a quickly and effective reply to the Terrorism around the globe, principally the "Sons of the Chaos".


	15. When the truth hurts

**15 – When the truth hurts**

At night, after two successful missions, Shadow and Dark Dragon have a new conversation, but at this time, they´re with Slade and Baltimore:

"- So, Shadow... You, Slade and Baltimore will be send with a group to the Area 51, in Nevada. I want that place as our new base, and you, Slade and some of my slaves will protect it. That place has a great sort of weapons that I want...", the Dark Dragon says, but Shadow inquires him, saying:

"- All right, and after all this, you´ll bring me the Chaos Emeralds...", but he´s interrupted by the evil dragon in his real form, who replies, with a serious face:

"- ... and the Master Emeralds, If you kill, at least, some X-S.W.A.T. members, but, If you kill them all, I´ll revive your dear Maria... Now shut the hell up and let me continue, hedgehog..."

"- Ok...", Shadow replies, with a bored voice, and thinks, afterwards: "(T)Dumbass!..."

The Dark Dragon says, with an evil face:

"- We´ll invade that place at night and give to the humans that secures the place a surprise attack, and It´ll be too late when X-S.W.A.T. discover our plan!", but Slade asks:

"- But, how we´ll enter at Area 51 and make our surprise attack ?", and Dark Dragon replies, smiling:

"- My slaves will use Baltimore´s recent creations: portable teletransport devices, which´ll teletransport them to any place that them want... While you, Shadow and Baltimore will be teletransported by my powers...", and Shadow puts his investigation in action again, saying:

"- Ok, I´ll think I´ll take a rest to prepare myself for our big plan, you know...", and the dragon replies:

"- You can go, Shadow... Baltimore, can you follow him ? I want to have a private conversation with Slade..."

"- Yes, sir", the cyborg replies.

Then, he and Shadow get off the room, but the black hedgehog waits Baltimore goes away and he backs to the Central room, but, he puts small headphones, like these for mp3s in his ears to hear Slade and Dark Dragon´s conversation. The hedgehog installed a small microphone below one of the room´s tables to complete his investigation, proposed by Sam.

He hears the evil dragon laughing, who says, afterwards:

"- At this time, X-S.W.A.T. will meet its end!", and Slade complements:

"- Yes sir... Baltimore, Shadow and me´ll defeat them and conquer this world...", but the evil dragon has another harmful idea:

"- Um... I´m were thinking: what about only you and me rule this world, huh ?", who lets Shadow surprised.

"- But, and Shadow ? He´s our vice-leader...", Slade says, but the dragon replies, with an evil face:

"- Not for me, Deathstroke: he´s only more one of my slaves, and when we finally exterminate the X-S.W.A.T., I´ll absorb all his powers and share them with you..."

The hedgehog gets angry.

"- Um...But when to...", Slade says, but the evil dragon concludes:

"- The promises that I made to him ? Well, It was to force him to collaborate with my plans, because I´ll catch all the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald... to myself! And about his dear Maria... I have the book, but, I never planned to revive her. Instead, I´ll use it against X-S.W.A.T. and summon more slaves to my Darkness Army. As you heard, Slade, all I want from Shadow is his powers, and until he obeys to my orders, this´ll be easy..."

Shadow stays shocked with the news...

"(T) He...He won´t...revive Maria..."

Tears fall from his eyes. He runs to his bedroom, and arriving at there, he leans on a wall, sits in the ground and cries...

He remembers from Maria, but now, he fells his dream far from him...

"- (sob)(sob)(sniffs)Maria...(sob)(sob)", the hedgehog says, crying.


	16. A new recruit ?

**16 – A new recruit ?**

Shadow still cries, not only because of Dark Dragon´s words, but also for feel himself fooled by the perverse dragon, who has big interests in his powers...

"- All right, I agree with you, but, let me have the pleasure in kill him, because this organization must have only two leaders, not three...", Slade says, and the evil dragon replies, smiling with an evil face:

"- You have my total permission, Mr. Slade... After we had killed our enemies, we´ll steal the powers from that rebel "Ultimate Life Form", and conquer this world!"

"- Well, I´ll sleep... Excuse me, Dark Dragon...", Slade says, and the dragon replies, smiling:

"- See you tomorrow, vice-leader...", and laughs afterwards. The assassin leaves the room.

Shadow heard all, and removes his headphones afterwards. He already stopped crying:

"- (sniffs) I need to do something...(sniffs) But...(sniffs)what ?", he says, and the hedgehog remembers from the nuclear stuff that was stolen by him and Dark Dragon´s "slaves". The hedgehog says, still sad:

"- (sniffs) But, I´ll need (sniffs) my Chaos Emerald... No, it´s stored in a secret room... (sighs) Oh no, how I´ll escape from here now with the nuclear stuff ?"

Shadow thinks, and remembers from Baltimore´s recent creation: the portable teletransport device, which is located in a room not so far from him.

He says:

"- That´s It! But I need to get this item before someone perceives...", and the hedgehog gets off from his bedroom, going straightly to the Weapons room to get the device.

He walks discretely to there, but, he hears steps coming in his direction: It´s Slade, who left the room! Shadow stops, leans in a wall, crosses his arms and downs the head. Slade sees him, and says:

"- Hello, Shadow...Why do you´re woke up ?", and the hedgehog replies, smiling to him:

"- Well, I decided to stay here reflecting about our greatest plan. And you ?"

"- I checked out the Weapons room, and I updated the Security System inside it...", he says, and the hedgehog replies, still smiling:

"- Nice work... So, have a good night..."

"- For you too, hedgehog...", the assassin replies, who goes away and Shadow continues to walk to the room.

"(T)Shit! Slade secured the place, I must be fast!", he thinks, but finally he sees the door to the Weapons room. He gets close from It and opens the door slowly.

He enters in a green illuminated room, and in its center, the device that Shadow wants, who runs quickly to pick up the device.

"(T) I got it! Now I must get out the Nuclear stuff and get out from this hell...", he thinks, smiling, and goes where the Nuclear stuff is.

He walks carefully, and picks up a crate, but he hears a countdown:

" 5...4...3...2...1...0!"

"- What´s this ?", the hedgehog says, surprised, and a familiar voice echoes:

"- You activated one of my sense alarms. Now, you are being identified and tracked by our system and the guards are ready to kill you if you don´t cooperate, but they may kill you of any manner... Have a nice day."

It´s a recorded voice from Slade! Shadow was discovered!

"- Dammit! I have to hurry up!", he says, surprised, and he starts to pick up the boxes with great agility, but Slade appears in the room:

"- Do you liked from my new Security System, Shadow ?", he says, and the hedgehog replies, angry:

"- I heard your conversation with Dark Dragon: I´m only a "slave", aren´t I ? You two want my powers and the promises from that dumbass were a lie! That Damned Dragon´ll do the same thing that he made with that human!"

"- So, you discovered our plans, traitor ? Then, you know that I want to kill you... don´t you ?", he says, with a "subtle" voice, which left the hedgehog more angry...

"- I heard it with all the words, your idiot, and... me, traitor ? ( he stays sarcastically admired ) Oh, now you and that Dumb Dragon are innocent ? ( he makes an angry face ) **Hope the X-S.W.A.T. kill you two!**"

"- Not, If you die first, hedgehog...", Slade replies, with his "subtle" voice, and turns a FN FAL C1 towards Shadow. He turns on the teletransport device, and says:

"- Then, **I dismiss myself!**", and throws some crates in the portal.

"- Stop, your idiot!", he says, and shoots against the hedgehog. The assassin counts with Baltimore´s help, who shoots with his Laser Pistol, while some Terrorists come to the room. Shadow protects himself in a shield, and when he finally puts the last crate in the portal...

"- Good bye, suckers!!", he shouts, and makes a flash explosion! When the flash ends... he disappeared!

"- Don´t worry: I installed a tracker in one of his boots, he won´t go so far...", Baltimore says.

Shadow went stopped in an alley at Chicago with some nuclear stuff.

"(T)They´ll go after me... I must found X-S.W.A.T´s base, I can´t fight against the "Sons of the Chaos" alone, and... (he looks to the nuclear crates) Where I´ll store these things without the Terrorists found them ?"

The hedgehog thinks, and gets in a conclusion...


End file.
